Midnight Shadow
by samheart1
Summary: when sherlock finds out johns secret and they have a mini conversation about it.


In the flat of 221b Baker Street, two people were arguing and have been for the last 4 hours.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once instead of assuming your right about everything!" said a man with blonde, short hair wearing a woolly jumper with stripes. He glared at the other person in the room, a tall, skinny man with dark colour curls on the top of his head, sitting by a desk with a microscope looking into it.

"I don't need to assume, I'm always right" said the skinny man, not even looking at the other man.

"There's your ego again, Sherlock just look at me, LOOK AT ME!" Sherlock turned and look at the shorter bloke with his eyes showing he was bored

"John really, you don't need to yell, Mrs Hudson is right down stairs, and can probably hear you" said Sherlock looking at john. John pulls at his hair and turns around, walking around the living room.

"Sherlock, can you just hear me out for once, if I'm discovered, I'll have to leave baker street and never return, you won't hear from me and won't see me, now do you understand why you have to keep this secret" john said softly to Sherlock, he stopped and faced Sherlock with eyes pleading with sadness and hope that Sherlock understood what he was saying. Sherlock tilt his head to the side then smiled. John looked confused and tried to understand why Sherlock was smiling. Suddenly Sherlock stood up and walked over to john, so close that john could feel his breath on his cheek. John and Sherlock stood there, staring at each other waiting for one of them to speak.

"John, I've told you, I won't tell anybody, you should know me by now. I give my word, now tell me the real reason why you don't want anyone to know your secret, because I think we both know the real reason" Sherlock looked into johns blue eyes with that smile still plastered on his face. John pushed Sherlock away, a few feet in front so there was space between them, john looked at the floor, shaking and putting his thoughts together and trying to figure out how to word the true meaning. He looks back up and Sherlock then sighs, he walks to his chair and sits down, he points to Sherlock to sit down, which he did instantly.

"The real reason for me for you not to tell anyone is because-"said started which was interrupted by Sherlock, leaning closer with his fingers on his chin and his elbows on his knees.

"Go on" said Sherlock waiting for johns reason

"is because, I don't want to leave you. You've changed my life and made me feel happy again, you're the best friend I could ever have and to leave you and never come back or keep in contact would break me apart Sherlock, now do you understand why I need you to keep this secret" john said with sadness in his eyes and his voice, Sherlock heard everything and sat back in his chair and put his hands on the sides of the chair.

"John, I don't want you to leave, you're the best friend I could ever have and your my only friend, I don't know what I would do if you left and it was because of me" Sherlock looked at john with sadness in his eyes as well, john smiled and so did Sherlock, they soon started laughing, john wiped his eyes.

"Look at us, we sound like a bunch of teenagers who act like they aren't going to see each other for weeks" john said still laughing. Sherlock smiles, the first real smile Sherlock has ever had, he didn't want his friend to go and leave, he doesn't want to be alone again. He then gets an idea but thinks it's stupid but goes along with it anyway.

"john, you know if you leave, I'm not saying you will but if you did, can you take me with you" Sherlock asked as john looked at his as if he just saw a ghost, then his face changed and becomes confused but then looked happy, almost like he won an award.

"Well I don't know but maybe I can, but can I ask why?" john looked at Sherlock, the look read as if he thought Sherlock was joking, Sherlock wasn't. Sherlock frowned and looked at john.

"Because I would hate to have you leave me alone again and besides I want to see everything, where you were born, how you survived" Sherlock stood and walked towards the window, staring out at the street. John just watched and smiled.

"Of course you can" john said quietly, Sherlock still heard it and smiled to himself. Then a thought came to him.

"How did you end up here then? If where you lived was amazing and loving, how did you end up in London anyway, I'm guessing going to war was a lie" Sherlock looked at john and walked over to were john sat, then sat on his chair arm. John watched and sighed

"well the war isn't true, no, but there was a war, where I come from, a massive one, I was the leader and was fighting my way through the enemy, when one shot me, gun shots heal instantly so my shoulder was okay and in good condition, after the war finished, every woman wanted me but I refused all of them, my father wanted me to marry his friends daughter, I kept telling him no, even though it was a rule, that once you become a hero, your fathers choose the woman you marry, so since I refused to marry this woman, he sent me to the boss, he told me that if I do not pick a woman to marry, I will be sent to a different place and can come back if I am found out only till then I have live like this. Well now that can understand that information, I suppose you know what I did" john looked at Sherlock who had his thinking face on then looked into johns eyes.

"You choose not to marry, but why?" Sherlock asked, "I mean you go out with woman all the time, why not there?" Sherlock looked at john, asking for an answer, john stood up and made his way to the kitchen to make tea, he boiled the water and pulled two mugs out and once the tea was done he brought two in, one for him and one for Sherlock who took it and held it, watching johns every move. John sat back down and took a sip then looked at Sherlock, until Sherlock finally got it, Sherlock stood and put his cup down on the table and then looked at john

"you didn't like women, well not there you didn't, you liked men, then when you came here you thought to give women a try but not men, why? Oh because you already had men but your parents didn't know" john looked down, Sherlock went over and kneeled down and looked at johns face, which looked up at Sherlock

"yes, women here are more fascinating than any back home, so I thought I might as well give them a try" john shrugged "I don't really know my sexuality, I guess you can say I don't have one or I'm bisexual whichever is fine" john said looking at Sherlock who nodded in understandment, Sherlock stood and sat in his chair.

"So promise you won't tell anyone, I trust you with this Sherlock" said john standing and pointing at Sherlock who smiled softly,

"John you can trust me" said Sherlock look at john who sighed and smiled

"Thank you, well I'm off to bed, night Sherlock" john walked over to the stairs and walked up then to his room, he heard Sherlock say goodnight, he smiled and closed his bedroom door. Sherlock watched his best friend go off, "goodnight john" Sherlock quietly said, he stood and went to play his violin, staring out the window, half way through, in the corner of his eyes in the midnight sky, he saw what looked like a massive bird flying round, he smiled "I promise" and carried on playing.

TBC maybe


End file.
